Meet the Racers
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: You know the same old Edward leaves Bella story. But there happens to be a twist. Bella and her coven are so powerful even the Volturi fear them. And wait what's this? She's in a coven with VICTORIA!
1. Chapter 1

Realization finally dawned on me. Edward was gone. For good. _It'll be like I never existed._

No, no, no, no. No! This couldn't be happening. It's all just a dream Edward will wake me up as soon as he hears me. I search around the forest and decide this dream has been going on for long enough. I let out an ear-piercing scream.

SHIT! This is real life. He's gone and I will never see him again. I became so numb as I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I surprisingly didn't trip. I let my instincts take over and I just ran. When I finally stopped I realized where I ended up. Our meadow. Wait HIS meadow. I sat down and let the pain take over me. I sobbed and sobbed for so long. My lungs felt like fire, yet it couldn't match the pain I felt emotionally.

When the crying ebbed I heard a slight rustle that was barley audible to my ears. My head snapped up so fast I thought it would snap. Big mistake, in front of me was the one thing so sick and twisted that it shouldn't even belong in nightmares.

Victoria.

Her face sneered.

"Aw poor human girl. Bella tell me where's your little Edward now?" Victoria said with an evil grin. I decided to turn it around on her.

"He's gone. To where I'm not completely sure. Why do you ask?" I almost jumped for joy at my plan but I was careful to show no emotion.

"Well so if I were to kill you nobody would even be able to protect you?" I stood up and dusted myself off.

"No not really," She smiled and stalked slowly forward. "But before you kill me I would like to make you a deal." She stopped.

"You, who got my mate killed, think I will listen to your deal?" She asked.

"No but I have some key factors about this deal that'll make it worth your while." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm listening."

"Okay let's lay this down. I am immune to all vampire gifts that effect the mind but I am also probably the most sweet scented human you've ever smelt. And to top that off I'm still very human. Think of me as a vampire. Think of the prospect." I said. She nodded and walked forward non-threateningly.

"Continue."

"Okay all you have to do is change me into a vampire and I'll help you start a coven."

"Haha what's the catch."

"The only catch is the coven I help you create I need a say." I stepped forward.

"How about this. I change you. You help me create a coven. I let you co-lead. Is it a deal?" She stuck her hand out. I nodded my head once and shook her hand.

"The transformation hurts like a bitch but you'll survive. Sweet dreams Bella." And with that she lifted my hand and bit down. I felt myself being bit on both sides of my neck then I was picked up by stony cold arms. Victoria ran, faster then Edward. We ran for a couple minutes but by that time I blacked out.

**TWENTY YEARS LATER**

Victoria and I now have the most powerful coven in the world. Even more so then the Volturi. But we are allies with them. There are 6 of us.

Victoria, who has the ability to teleport. She has fiery red hair and a personality to match it. Though she can be a mega bitch at times she is still really kind and understanding.

Cassie, who can hypnotize anything besides me. She has long black hair that's always pin straight. She is the most bubbly person that you will ever meet.

Her mate is Tony. He has shaggy blonde hair that covers his eyes. His ability is what we call 'the Sight' He knows the past present and future. It's real hard to pull pranks on him.

There's Brian. He's Tony's identical twin. The only differences are personality, and talents. Brian's talent is he can transform anything.

There's also Seth. A sweet heart but also a mega pain in the ass. His power is his temper. When he loses his temper he is practically invincible. He has silver hair and he's my best friend.

Last but not least is me. People call me Is now. My talent is to control the elements. But when I do I get highlights that color according to the element I am currently controlling. Victoria kept her word and I help lead this coven.

We, like very few, carry a last name. We are the Racer's. The name Racer scares all mythical creatures around the world. It is said with fear. But we carry it with pride.

Tonight is the Volturi's grand ball. All vampires are to attend to we will go exterminate them.

I pulled out my dress from my closet. It was an amazingly soft silk that was a blood red and had black embroidered flowers twisting up it. The dress only reached my knees and fit like a glove. I had black wedges to match. I made my hair pin straight and looked in the mirror.

Out of nowhere Seth appeared and put his arms around my stomach. He looked very handsome in his black tux. Did I mention my coven are more beautiful then all other vampires, including Rosalie. Together we would look like the perfect couple to anybody who sees us.

"Come on you guys. I don't want to be late for this." Cassie complained form downstairs.

"Does she have an off switch?" Seth whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"We can only hope." I replied as I untangled myself from Seth. We went down stairs and saw Victoria in a stunning black dress holding Brian's hand. They've became very close over the years, practically lovers. Standing beside them was Cassie and Tony. Cassie was wearing a gold dress with a white belt. Tony, who had his hand around her shoulder was wearing a white tux.

"Are we going to go or what. You realize tonight they will know that we are the Racer's right?" Tony asked. We all nodded and headed out to the cars. We all also knew tonight I will see Edward again. They all knew about what happened to me and we very impressed I didn't just shut down.

Seth and I jumped in his white McLauren while Cassie and Tony got into her Green Audi TT coupe. Victoria and Brian hopped in his black Jaguar and we sped down the street.

Me and Seth made small talk until we arrived in Voltra. The guard saw who we were and immediately let us through the gate. We parked by the castle and got out of the cars.

As we walked up like royalty people gave us disgusted looks but we paid no mind. Seth and I spotted them. The Cullen's walking into the castle. Seth and Tony gave me worried looks but I just smiled at them, showing I'm okay. With that we made our grand entrance.

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

My family and I were making our way up to the Volturi's castle. The infamous Racer coven were going to be here tonight. They were supposed to be the most powerful coven in the world, but nobody seemed to know how many there were, let alone what they look like.

_Man, I can't wait to meet these Racer dudes._ – Emmet

_Look at all of these ugly vampires. They think they're so beautiful, but truly they could never match my beauty. – _Rosalie

_I hate you Edward. I hate you. I so hate you. – _Alice

She still hasn't gotten over the fact that I left Bella.

_Must calm Alice down. – _Jasper

_Aro wanted me to meet some people. I wonder who they are. – _Carlisle

_My sweet darling daughter. I hope you have the happiest life. _– Esme was thinking of Bella.

_Hey Edward look at them. – _My beautiful wife Camellia thought. I turned my head and saw what she was looking at. And I directed the rest of my family's attention to them.

There were six of them. Three male and the other three female. Two of them seemed very familiar though. They were the most beautiful beings here, even more so then Rosalie. The female with brown hair looked at me and I felt an old surge of emotions. She looked away and it was lost. The six made there way up to the castle like the Volturi should be bowing at their feet.

My family rolled their eyes and finished the stretch towards the castle. Once we were inside Aro came out to greet us.

"Welcome Cullen clan. It is wonderful to see you again Carlisle. I will be introducing the Racer family tonight. It's so exciting! I can't wait to see people's reactions!" Aro needed to cut down on the sugar.

"Haha. Wonderful to see you too Aro. When will you be introducing these illusive Racer's?" Carlisle said.

" Later tonight. Everybody enjoy themselves. Bye" Aro walked off.

"Well that was interesting." Camilla said. Out of nowhere Emmet started growling. Then Alice and Jasper joined in. And Esme and Carlisle too. Camilla and I whipped around to see what they were growling at.

Victoria.

"Cullen's lovely to see you again." She spoke. "Where's your human Edward?"

"Bella's gone thanks to you!" Emmet thundered. We circled around her and she didn't even look alarmed.

"What? You're joking right?" Victoria asked.

"No, we are not joking." Alice sneered.

" How about this we have a show down. Cullen's coven against victoria's. Sound fair?" Aro stepped into the conversation.

"We're game." We all said at once. Suddenly guards and 4 of the six people we saw before were pushing the crowd back. I realized that one of them was Victoria. But who was the other. Oh well no time for wandering now.

The ground shook and Victoria gave her drink to Jane with a nod. The ground was at earth quake levels when bars came up from the ground. It was a cage match. The people from before all slipped through the bars and lined up. The one with brown hair walked up to the cage and grabbed two of the bars and pulled it open. She was the one who created this cage.

"Eight against six this is going to be too easy." Rosalie bragged.

"If you say so." The male with silver hair snorted. Aro came up to the cage.

"Okay Cullen's verses Victoria's coven. Rule is no killing at all. Got it?" We all nodded. And vampires out side the rink were looking terrified at our opponents.

"Let the fight begin!" Aro boomed.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Let the fight being!" With that the Cullen's charged forward while the Racers just stayed in place.

Edward and Camilla were on Is. Emmet and Rosalie were on Seth. The rest were just buzzing around looking for the weakest link.

Emmet and Rosalie circled around and Seth didn't move. Just felt them circling and circling. Edward and Camilla pounced on Bella but she quickly stepped back and they crashed together at her feet. She flipped over them and shoved her palm into the center of their shoulder blades. They moaned in pain.

"Hey Edward, how long did you have this one for?" Is sneered.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Edward gasped out.

"Girl, what is your name?" Is snarled this time.

"No way am I telling you my name." Camilla wheezed.

"Darling you are hardly in the position of refusing my questions."

"My names Camilla, bitch."

"Ah Edward it is so refreshing that you chose such gems."

"What are you talking about? And you ask our names but we can't have yours?" Edward said a little stronger than before.

"But Honey you already know my name."

"Not true I would remember somebody as stupid as you." Edward spat.

"Okay please enlighten me. Why am I stupid?"

"Because somebody else in my coven will attack you very soon." Is laughed and picked the two up by their throats and turned them toward everybody else.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

The girl turned us towards our family who were already defeated. Who is this coven? I asked myself.

Aro walked into the cage and pointed to the girl holding us.

"Racer's win!" He declared. The rest of the Cullen's gasped along with me. We were fighting the Racer's! No wonder we didn't win. Then it dawned on me. The girl we were fighting against was the cause of this fight. She was Bella.

"Bella?" I called softly. She whipped herself around and Victoria followed suit.

"It's Is now and what could you possibly want Edward." She spat my name like it was sewage. That surprised me because I discreetly remember a selfless love struck teen.

" Well well well, you're the one he left for me?" Camilla laughed. Holy crap! Did she not just hear that Bella was a Racer? I got ready to protect Camilla but Bella just laughed.

"Seems that way." Camilla's and my jaw dropped at the same time. How can she be so forgiving.

"Oh you were expecting water works weren't you? Well Edward I just have one thing to say," She was at my ear before I could flinch. "I'm over you." And with that she twirled away in all of her glory.

"Everybody have a good time!" She screeched to the crowd.

**ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW**_((A/N I tried to capture Alice's rapid fire train of thought as best as I could))_

Oh my god! I can't believe it my best friend is back. Camilla has been driving me crazy. She's so selfish; it's always her this or her that. But Bella, she was always so selfless! I can't imagine her as a Racer though. And with Victoria. That's crazy! Hold on before did Edward and Ms. Priss attack her. Holy crap, I remember she took them down with out even trying. Mabey there is a good reason she's a Racer.

"BELLA!!" Emmet and I screamed at the same time. Bella turned toward us as well as her whole coven. Is she the leader!? Even if she isn't she must be important. I crashed into her so hard she should've been knocked over but all of a sudden I fell back. Hold up what was that? Bella smiled, grabbed my hand, and yanked me up. She was stronger than Emmet!

"Hey Alice. How are you?" She said. Wow her voice was so smooth and she's become so beautiful too. Rose couldn't even compete with her looks.

"I am fine we've missed you so much. Except a couple people weren't as emotional as I was." I almost snuck a glare at Edward but I refrained, she shouldn't have to know her first love could care less about her.

"Haha. Were these people Camilla, Rosalie, and oh let me guess Edward?" God how did she know?

"Oh you are wondering why I know this right?" I nodded my head and Emmet nodded too.

"Because Edward told me he didn't love me before you left. Camilla never knew me and Rosalie pretty much hated me." Bella informed us.

"He told you he didn't love you?" Emmet roared by my side. Bella nodded with a questioning look. Emmet and I raced over to Edward with Bella hot on our heals. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my level.

"Did you tell Bella you didn't love her?!" Emmet asked losing his temper. Edward looked scared to death and Camilla did too.

"Yes." Edward said defeated.

"Why in the hell would you do that Edward?" I screamed attracting some attention.

"Well because it is true." Emmet curled his hand into a fist when Bella's hand shot out and grabbed it. We all looked at her in surprise.

"Well I'm supposed to keep peace here and that won't happen if _somebody_ punches another, now would it?" Bella replied to our looks. Emmet dropped his hand dejectedly.

"Let's get this party started!" A girl with black hair that was part of the Racer coven grabbed Bella's hand a dragged her out to the dance floor.


	2. disclaimer

**: this is not a chapter but merely a disclaimer. I don't own twilight etc. etc.[:**

**I was reading over other stories when I thought crap I knew I forgot something so here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third person POV**

Emmet still looked extremely pissed at Edward. His thought were revolved around how selfish he was. First he leaves Bella the once clumsy human. He tells her he doesn't love her and he married Camellia!? What was wrong with the world? Edward heard his thoughts and growled.

Out of nowhere a pale hand reached out and grabbed Alice's wrist and another one came out and grabbed Emmet's. They soon found out that these hands belonged to the black haired girl who pulled Bella onto the dance floor.

"Hi, I'm Casey Racer. One of Is's sisters. You must be Emmet and Alice according to the screaming I heard before and what Is has told us." She shook each of their hands in turn. Casey smiled and motioned for them to follow saying how they 'simply needed' to meet the rest of the Racer coven.

"Cas what are you doing? These are the people who broke Is's heart remember?" The male with silver hair said in alarm.

"No Seth this is Alice and Emmet. And I'm introducing everybody because these are the ones that Is liked most so I just figured that we should get to know them." Casey explained. Emmet looked on confused at the conversation Casey and Seth seemed to be having.

"Oh I'm sorry. They always seem to be having their little "talks", Victoria used air quotes. "When people are there. And by the way I really hope you two can forgive me about the whole hunting Bella thing. I really didn't know who she really is. It's completely my fault, but on the upside if I never changed Bella I would have never met Brian." Victoria explained whole heartedly.

They rest of them introduces themselves. Brian's twin was named Tony. And there was obviously Victoria, Casey, and Seth.

"Enough introductions lets go get our groove on!" Casey exclaimed in a joking manner. The Racers ran to the dance floor while Alice and Emmet got the rest of the Cullen's except Edward and Camellia. They all made their ways to the dance floor and started dancing a swing dance that went along with the music that the DJ put on.

The group of Vampires danced a couple more dances when Edward and his wife realized they left them out of their dance by not telling them. Edward was furious. When he looked at Bella and saw her dancing Seth he felt a regret that he hadn't felt in years and a longing was there too. He wanted to have her in his arms, to feel the love radiating off of the two of the, and to be the one dancing with the lovely girl that now went by the name Is. Edward snapped out of his liten thought rant to notice he was staring at Is and Camellia was as mad as hell.

Edward swooped her into his arms and twirled into the crowd trying to get closer to the former love of his life. But he noticed Is wasn't there anymore and he didn't know where she went.

**CAMELLIA'S POV**

How dare that little bitch capture Edward's attention. I mean, like hello I'm his wife. But tonight we'll, like, see who Edward likes better. I mean I know that this Is chick is Edward old human lover. Eww. And to top that off she's the leader of the Racers and super powerful and stuff but like that was then and this is now. He will pay for looking at her. I will find some way to like keep him concentrated on like me. I promise this.


End file.
